Web servers are widely used in the IT industry. In a typical case, a web server can receive request from a web client or a web browser, such as a HTTP request. The web server can then serve the web client or the web browser with responses along with optional data contents such as web pages. In addition, the web servers can interact with application servers and other third party modules to provide important function features.